


Deep

by tetsubinatu



Series: Conquered 'verse [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-me prompt is: Arthur/Merlin, spoils of war AU. Merlin is a prince from another kingdom. His father goes to war against Camelot and defeats Uther. Arthur is going to be executed until Merlin decides to claim him as his part of the spoils. Fucked up relationship ensues with arrogant dom!Merlin and defiant!Arthur. They start off hating each other but soon find they can't get enough of one another.</p><p>Arthur isn't so much defiant here as broken.  A midnight conversation explains a great deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

_"Father!" Arthur screamed. Uther's mouth was still moving as his head rolled across the paved floor. There was blood in Arthur's mouth, blood in his nostrils..._

"Already?" Merlin protested sleepily.

Arthur was still screaming as he awoke, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Merlin put out one slender hand, whispering a word that Arthur couldn't hear, and then pulled Arthur towards him. "I've got you," he said. "No more dreams."

"Was that a spell?" Arthur asked. Merlin's hands were roaming lazily over him, half soothing, half arousing.

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"What did it do?"

"Prevents dreams."

"Oh."

Merlin was slipping a cool hand between his arse cheeks, then with another whispered word Arthur was lubricated, not that he needed it after last night. Merlin slipped easily into him, spooning as he dreamily took his pleasure.

"Do you do that a lot?" Arthur asked.

"Mmmmm." Merlin's voice was soft and drowsy in his ear. "It usually lasts a couple of weeks." He slipped out of Arthur and tugged to pull him on top. "Ride me, now."

Arthur straddled his master's hips and settled into position, lifting and dropping in a slow rhythm that echoed Merlin's earlier thrusts. "What other spells have you used on me?" he asked.

"Oh, there's a spell so that I can tell where you are," Merlin said. "That's good, Arthur, keep doing that." He raised his hands to Arthur's nipples, then let the left hand slip down to his hip, running a sensuous finger back and forth over the jut of bone there. His right thumb ran slowly over Arthur's nipple. He briefly brought the thumb up to Arthur's mouth and Arthur licked it before it returned to its task. Merlin blew lightly at the damp nub and Arthur shivered.

"There's the one to make you inconspicuous. That one I renew every week. The King wouldn't let me take you outside until I found that one. And of course the... " He grunted, throwing his head back, and pushed a little on Arthur's hip. Arthur took the hint and moved faster, his thighs quivering with the effort.

"The... fuck, Arthur that's just... ah, perfect..." Merlin bit his lip, then seized Arthur's other hip and began thrusting faster. Arthur went limp in his grip, letting Merlin set the pace until at last he arched up and came, almost languid except that his hands were so tight on Arthur's hips that Arthur knew he would be bruised.

As Merlin's breathing slowed, he pulled Arthur down to lie on his chest, running slow, possessive hands over his back and buttocks. "So beautiful," he gasped. "My Arthur."

After a moment he seemed to remember that Arthur hadn't come, but Arthur shook his head and burrowed deeper into Merlin's sweaty embrace. "What else?" he asked curiously.

"Oh..." Merlin cast back to their previous conversation. "Only the Al-Sharani. That's the major one. It takes a lot of power, so it hasn't been cast more than half a dozen times since Al-Sharani created it."

"What does it do?"

"Al-Sharani said that it 'tames the wild bird to hand'. It doesn't seem to affect personality exactly - Al-Sharani was desperately in love when he created it - but it, umm... it narrows the focus."

"It affected my personality?" Arthur had raised his head, staring at Merlin.

"No," Merlin didn't sound quite certain. "Not really. Except. Well, you were the commander of an army, Arthur. You spent every day commanding men and leading a very active life."

Arthur could remember that part of his life. It had been very satisfying, and yet now it would be... he didn't want to do that. He stared at Merlin.

"You changed me."

"You couldn't have... Arthur, we _watched_ you for years before we came to Camelot. My father told me from the day my mother was killed that I was destined to kill you. I read all the reports, I watched you in scrying bowls from the age of _eight_. You couldn't have lived like this, Arthur, without the Al-Sharani."

Arthur felt... betrayed. He knew... well, the r... beatings and the... the imprisonment and... but _Merlin_ was always so... he took care of him.

He knew he'd been enslaved, but he'd thought it _honest_ enslavement. He hadn't... he hadn't realised that his very mind and soul had been _twisted_.

"When?"

"That first night." Merlin was silver and ebony in the moonlight. Then he waved a careless arm and the candles on the sill burst into flame. Arthur could see his eyes, now, earnest and still so young. "Al-Sharani said it had to be done after the first... time," his voice fell into the cadence of a quote, "with your blood and semen still damp on her thighs, and the moonlight on her body; then if you have the will and the strength, cast the spell and she will come to your hand as a falcon to the lure, still beautiful in light, but always returning to you, her world bound always and only in you."

 _Always and only_... Arthur wanted to feel rage; he could almost taste it, but it eluded him. He rolled off Merlin, lying pressed against his side as he did every night, but his body was taut with tension.

"What happened to her?"

"Her? Oh, the Beautiful One. She married him and bore him five sons."

There was something in Merlin's eyes as he rolled to face Arthur, something furtive and guilty.

"There's more. What happened?"

Merlin looked away, his mouth losing its soft shape as he bit at his lower lip. "She.. they both died." He looked back at Arthur with something of defiance in his face. "Their eldest son, when he turned thirteen, he asked Al-Sharani to remove the spell and they both died - Al-Sharani and the Beautiful One too."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Arthur moved a bare inch so that no part of him was touching Merlin. It felt cold without him. So very cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have written in this 'verse and I cannot tell you whether the muse will ever give me another ficlet from here. It is quite unlike most of my writing and I have no idea whether I will ever be back in that headspace!


End file.
